Anime Kareoke Gwing Style
by akira genuine
Summary: G-wing boys go kareoke-ing and invite along some friends... what will happen? only Duo Maxwell knows..
1. idea

Okay so this is a new fanfic I've been thinking about writing. It's where all the g-wing boys or maybe just all the characters from various anime go karaoke-ing! I'm not sure if it's a good idea so I want to get your opinions first! Thankyou!  
  
~akira genuine 


	2. Field Trips and stuff

Argh finally had the chance to update.  
  
*Disclaimer* said it a few times.. I DO NOT own G-wing. =/  
  
Heero turned towards Duo and gave another one of his famous "Omae O Korosu" look.  
  
"Tell me WHY you dragged me along on another one of your 'field trips..?'"  
  
"It's NOT another 'field trip..' We're going somewhere special! ^.^ I wouldn't go on another field trip even if you promised me you'd kill the 'Pink Princess.'" Replied Duo in his usual 'happy-go-lucky voices.'  
  
"Hah. Shinigami here is just afraid that his braid'll get hacked off like the last time he brought us to the 'scissor factory.'" Snorted Wufei.  
  
Quatre giggled. "Tee hee.. Duo tried to stick his head into the machine thingie to see how it worked and his hair got caught in one of those gadgets. The first aid people had to chop off his."  
  
"SHUTTUP QUATRE. It took me a whole month to grow my hair back.I can't believe I had to go around town with people thinking I was you... how embarrassing."  
  
"You don't like. my hair style.?" Tears formed on the edges of Quatre's eyes. "Y-you... think I'm embarr-embarrassing... Duo thinks.. I'm embarrass.. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DUO DOESN'T LIKE--- "  
  
"SHUTTUP QUATRE." This time it was Heero speaking. He had this weird look on his face and he was going cross-eyed. "Someone shoot me." He muttered.  
  
Unsuccessfully trying to hide a laugh, Trowa spoke for the first time that night. "heehee.er. umm... *ahem* . so Duo... Where are you taking us?"  
  
Wufei answered for him. "Somewhere stupid obviously. Since when has Maxwell brought us to a decent place?"  
  
Duo glared at him, "hmph. They weren't stupid. Admit it Wufei. You LIKED our last 'Going-to-milk-the-cows field trip.'"  
  
"No I really didn---"  
  
"Where we're going. It's a surprise." Duo had a little twinkle in his eyes as if something 'magical' was about to happen.  
  
Quatre stopped crying. "Sur-Surprise? I like... *gulp* surprises. Did I ever tell you about the time.. My Au-Aunt bought me a surprise? It turned out to be this adorably cute and poofy ca--"  
  
"Shuttup Quatre."  
*******  
  
Ahh not the best. But I'll fix it up later on. Any comments anybody?  
  
** The 'Pink Princess' is obviously.. well.. you know. Relena. 


	3. Field Trips and Stuff : Version 02

I had a lot of spelling errors and everything in the last chapter. so I just decided to edit it! ^_^  
  
*I think this version sounds better.? *  
  
*****************  
  
The inside of the car was silent; none of the G-Wing boys would talk. The only noise you could hear was a low hum coming from the engine. Duo Maxwell, a former Gundam pilot, suddenly began "Da"-ing and "ooh"-ing to the tune of "Kitto OK." The silence was broken.  
  
Heero turned towards Duo and gave him one of his famous "Omae o Korosu" looks.  
  
"Please, tell me again WHY you dragged me along on another one of our 'field trips'.?"  
  
"Na no da Hee-chan! It's NOT another 'field trip.' We're going somewhere special! I wouldn't go on another field trip even if you killed the 'Pink Princess.' Replied Duo in his usual 'happy-go-lucky' voice.  
  
"HAH. Shinigami here is just afraid that his braid'll get hacked off like it did last time when he brought us to the 'Scissor Factory.'" Snorted Qufei.  
  
The engine began sounding weird. "Putt putt putt.." it went.  
  
"Tee hee." Quatre giggled. "Duo tried to stick his head into the machine thingy to see how it worked."  
  
Duo began turning red.  
  
"...and his hair got caught in one of those gadgets."  
  
.redder.  
  
"The first aid people had to chop off his."  
  
Duo went BOOM.  
  
"Shuttup Quatre! It took me a whole month to grow my hair back! I can't believe I had to go around town with people mistaking me for you with died hair. How embarrassing --- hmph. As if I had anything better to do with my life than become a Quatre wannabe."  
  
"You don't like. m-my hair style...?" Quatre choked on his own words and large tears began to form by the corners of his eyes. "Y-you think I'm embarrassing.? Embar--- Duo thinks. I'm embarrass. embarrass. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DUO DOESN'T LIKE ---"  
  
"Shuttup Quatre." This time it was Heero speaking. He had this weird look in his eyes as if he was going to go blind. "Ugh. 'kuso. someone shoot me." he muttered.  
  
Unsuccessfully trying to hide a laugh, Trowa spoke for the first time that night. "Heh heh. er. *Ahem*. so, Duo. Where are you taking us?"  
  
The engine roared. Something wasn't right.  
  
Wufei answered for Duo. "Somewhere stupid obviously. Since when has Maxwell brought us to someplace decent? Something ALWAYS goes horribly wrong."  
  
Duo glared at him, trying to imitate the infamous "Omae O Korosu" stare. "Hmph. They weren't stupid. Admit it Wufei. You LIKED our last 'Going-to-milk-the-cows' trip."  
  
"No, I really didn---"  
  
"Where we're going. is a surprise." Duo had a little twinkle in his eyes as if something 'magical' was about to happen.  
  
And it did. Duo let go of the wheel as he spoke and almost crashed into a parking meter. Quatre also stopped crying. 2 'magical' things happened at once---  
  
"Sur-surprise? I *gulp* like surprises. Did I ever tell you about the time. My Au-aunt bought me a surprise? It turned out to be this adorably cute and poofy cat with extremely big eyes."  
  
The car moaned.  
  
"It was so cute it made you want to give his small, poofy, adorable self a big, sweet."  
  
"Shuttup Quatre."  
  
The car broke down.  
  
***************  
  
Just a couple of notes and questions.  
  
Is this better//worse than the first version of this part? ^^;; Was I too mean to Quatre? Was it mean to cut off Duo's braid. ^^;;  
  
And the notes.  
  
*The pink princess is just my *and a lot of other ppl's* nickname for Relena Peacecraft. **Kitto OK is the song that Duo's seiyuu sings. *please correct me if I'm wrong. ^^;;* ***Duo never says 'Na No Da' but Ryuichi Sakuma from Gravitation does... and I thought it might be cute if Duo said it =) ****I don't know how cats can be poofy. but it seemed cute at the time. =P lolz.  
  
Anywayz just want your comments on this second version of part one. Thnx! 


End file.
